1952
Champions Major League Baseball *World Series: New York Yankees over Brooklyn Dodgers (4-3) *All-Star Game, July 8 at Shibe Park: National League, 3-2 (5 innings) Other champions *Caribbean World Series: La Habana (Cuba) *College World Series: Holy Cross *Japan Series: Yomiuri Giants over Nankai Hawks (4-2) *Little League World Series: Norwalk National, Norwalk, Connecticut *All-American Girls Professional Baseball League: South Bend Blue Sox Awards and honors *MLB Most Valuable Player Award **Bobby Shantz, Philadelphia Athletics, P ** Hank Sauer, Chicago Cubs, OF *MLB Rookie of the Year Award **Harry Byrd, Philadelphia Athletics, P **Joe Black, Brooklyn Dodgers, P *The Sporting News Player of the Year Award **Robin Roberts Philadelphia Phillies *The Sporting News Manager of the Year Award **Eddie Stanky St. Louis Cardinals MLB Statistical Leaders Major League Baseball final standings American League final standings |} National League final standings |} Events January–March *January 31 - Harry Heilmann with 203 votes, and Paul Waner with 195, become the newest members of the Hall of Fame. *February 16 - Hall of Famer Honus Wagner, 77, retires after 40 years as a major league player and coach. He receives a pension from the Pittsburgh Pirates, with whom he spent most of those years. *March 24 - St. Louis Cardinals pitcher Bob Slaybaugh is hit in the left eye with a line drive, necessitating an operation to remove the eye. Slaybaugh will pitch briefly in the minors in 1953-54 and then retire. April–June *April 30 - Veteran Negro League catcher Quincy Trouppe makes his major league debut with the Cleveland Indians. At 39 years of age, he is one of the oldest rookies in MLB history. *May 3 - Quincy Trouppe is behind the plate when relief pitcher "Toothpick Sam" Jones enters the game, forming the first black battery in American League history. *May 5 - Mickey Mantle's father dies of Hodgkin's Disease, and Mantle will miss six games while attending the funeral and seeing to family matters in Oklahoma. *May 15 - After pitching four no-hitters in the minors, 33-year old Virgil Trucks of the Detroit Tigers pitches his first in the majors, a 1-0 blanking of the Washington Senators. Vic Wertz's dramatic two-out home run in the 9th off Bob Porterfield wins the game at Briggs Stadium. July–September *July 15 - Detroit Tigers first baseman Walt Dropo collects seven consecutive hits over the course of doubleheader against the Washington Senators. Combined with the five consecutive hits he recored on July 14, Dropo establishes the American League and Major League record for consecutive hits in consecutive plate appearances with ten base hits. October–December *October 1 - In Game 1 of the World Series, The Brooklyn Dodgers defeat the New York Yankees 4-2 at Ebbets Field behind relief ace Joe Black, who started only 2 games during the season. *October 7 - In Game 7 of the 1952 World Series, the New York Yankees take their 4th World Championship, as Allie Reynolds, one of 3 relievers, defeats Joe Black 4-2. Billy Martin saves the day by snaring a 2-out bases-loaded infield pop off the bat of Jackie Robinson. Gil Hodges goes hitless again and is 0-for-21 in the Series. Each Yankee will receive a winners' share of $6,026, and each Dodger a losers' share of $4,200. Movies *''The Pride of St. Louis'' *''The Winning Team'' Births *February 3 - Fred Lynn (living) Deaths *March 30 - Deacon Phillippe, 79, 6-time winner of 20 games, primarily with Pittsburgh; earned all three Pirate victories in 1903 World Series - the first official World Series (only man to win 3 games in a losing World Series). *July 3 - Fred Tenney, 80, first baseman for 17 years, primarily with Boston; batted .300 six times *August 30 - Arky Vaughan, 40, Hall of Fame shortstop a drowning victim, 9-time All-Star who was named the NL's MVP in 1935 by The Sporting News; career .318 hitter led NL in runs, triples and walks three times each *November 29 - Arlie Latham, 92, first player to play 1500 games at third base; among all-time top 10 in runs upon retirement